Lines: Miscellaneous
If you have no big movies or goals to be doing, your agent will call you for available projects on the side. Although these are not progressions of the storylines, they help you clear specific goals that ask for specific genres, or getting 5 stars on a movie. You can even get nominated with these movies as long as the length is valid. The thing about these movies is that although they have different titles, a lot of the movies share lines. 'Action' Titles *Jose's Explosion (Supercool Studio) *Ryan's Brawl (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Smashing Burn (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Vicious Brawl (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *Communist terrorists have kidnapped the President's daughter! *If those escaped convicts get the plutonium, there's no telling what they'll do! *These fugitives have killed more Feds than we can count. Second Lines *Looks like it's time for more explosive explosions. *Nobody gets away with that while I'm alive... or dead. *Too bad for them, 'cause I'm the leading cause of death amongst scumbags. *We'll need an RPG - and acid. 'Crime Drama' Titles *Auto Theft Unit: Montreal (KTV Studio) *Beat Cop: Manitoba (KTV Studio) *Border Patrol: Rockford (KTV Studio) *Canine Unit: Saskatoon (KTV Studio) *Counter-Terrorism: San Antonio (KTV Studio) *Crime Scene: Texas (KTV Studio) *Criminal Profiling: Detroit (KTV Studio) *E-Crime: Alexandria (KTV Studio) *E-Crime: Tallahassee (KTV Studio) *Forensic Squad: Richmond (KTV Studio) *Gang Task Force: Winston-Salem (KTV Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: Sunnyvale (KTV Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: Washington (KTV Studio) *Priority Crimes Unit: Moose Jaw (KTV Studio) *Canoe Police: Berkeley *The Conviction (Supercool Studio) *Economic Crime: California (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: Inglewood (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Murderous Detective (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Undercover Narcotics: Toronto (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Missing Persons Unit: New Hampshire (Golden Gate Film Studio) *Murderer Finders: Cary (Golden Gate Film Studio) First Lines *The victim was an electrician who appears to have died during a botched robbery. *The victim was found decapitated. *The victim was found in a chicken coop. *The victim was found in a horse stable on a movie set. *The victim was found in an abandoned newspaper stand. *The victim was found in a pool filled with gelatin dessert. *The victim was found in a sandpaper factory. *The victim was found in a seafood market. *The victim was found in the lobby of a trendy boutique hotel. *The victim was found near some trees that were felled by beavers. *The victim was found with an abacus in his hand. *The victim was found with an empty pizza box, but there was none in his stomach. *This is one of the biggest bank heists in history, which is odd because this... isn't a bank. *We need to get this to the lab. It's either blood or a terribly thick juice... that also tastes like blood. Second Lines *Maybe they thought he wasn't... ohm. *Doesn't seem as though he knew how to keep his... head. *Looks like he met with... fowl play. *Wonder if he had a... bit part. *Looks like someone's out of circulation. *So he was killed with a... congealed weapon. *It appears he had a... rough time. *Perhaps he just... pulled a mussel. *Well, killing him wasn't the... inn thing to do. *And nobody seems to have given a... dam. *This probably wasn't what he... counted on. *Perhaps it was something... assassinate. *To make matters worse, I lost my handcuffs. *Unfortunately, there's no jury in the world that'll buy the case we put together. 'Comedy' Titles *The Hopping Bungler (Supercool Studio) *The Hopping Call Girl (Supercool Studio) *Alexandra and Eli (Sailaway Studios) *The Jumping Busboy (Lucky Film Studios) *The Brotherly Fortune Teller (Sailaway Studios) *The Sexy Ashtray (DPZ Studios) *The Rambling Chipmunk (DPZ Studios) *Ariana and Jaden (Supercool Studio) *The Hopping Busboy (Supercool Studio) First Lines *I see that a bear is in the VIP section! *This hamster is leading the marching band! *This hamster signed an endorsement deal! *This hamster is cooking breakfast for our family! *Looks like our dog think it's people! *That fox is a banjo virtuoso! *That nasty lizard is playing badminton! *That chimpanzee is the talk of the party circuit! Second Lines *Family, pack your bags - we're heading to Vegas! *I really wish I hadn't offended that genie. *That's hilarious! *Just another day on the funny farm. *I sure picked the wrong day to quit drinking. *I should have "hallucinating" stamped to my forehead. *This is not how I thought things would happen. 'Daytime Drama' Titles *Bold Affairs (KTV Studio) *Bold Liaisons (KTV Studio) *Clandestine Lusts (KTV Studio) *Clandestine Situations (KTV Studio) *Complicated Fancies (KTV Studio) *Concealed Anecdotes (KTV Studio) *Convoluted Tales (KTV Studio) *Impulsive Lusts (KTV Studio) *Inconcievable Lies (KTV Studio) *Ongoing Affairs (KTV Studio) *Tangled Yearnings (KTV Studio) *Tangled Lies (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Complicated Entaglements (Golden Gate Film Studio) First Lines *Another orderly has been fired for switching DNA results! *He's gotten away with murder and kidnapping, but this affair takes the cake! *I keep trying to get a straight answer from you and all you do is pause dramatically! *I just married the child I gave up for adoption all those years ago! *I wanted to make it in time for our wedding, but I was locked in a foreign jail until now. *I want to run away with you, but you're still married to my legal guardian. *My father is telling me to take over the family business... from beyond the grave! *My nemesis has undergone cosmetic surgery and is now impersonating me! *Someone found out about my affair with the gardener and is sending me photos cut into puzzle pieces! *The baby I gave birth to two years ago is suddenly twenty-five and vying for my love interest's affections! *The most important people in town were in the same room for some reason when it was set on fire! *You never told me you were in a coma this whole time! Second Lines *As the world turns, I shall not stand for this! *Guess it's just one of those days of our lives that we'll never get back. *I'm going to tell all my children about this! *My heart is in knots, landing pain bombs in the pit of my stomach. *The old are acting like the young, and the restless are getting native. *This is a world apart from the quiet life I led on the farm before coming here. *This is not the way I thought I'd learn to survive a marriage. *The storyline branches that grow from these roots should get us through a season. 'Drama' Titles *The Crestfallen Bystander (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Mariah Midori Story (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Depressed Bystander (Sailaway Studios) *The Lovely Bride (Golden Gate Film Studio) *The Befallen Companion (Lucky Film Studios) First Lines *He died with your name on his lips. *I just watched the love of my life get on a train, never to return. *I'm going to be in the wheelchair for the rest of my life. *Nothing's riding on this except the first amendment to the Constitution, freedom of the press, and twelve dollars. *Well, they certainly got busy dyin'. Second Lines *But together, we'll face any obstacle. *More evidence that the world is a cold place. *What are we going to do now? *It's all happening again! *Sounds like someone needs some terms of endearment thrown their way. 'Fantasy' Titles *The Bewitched Wizard (Supercool Studio) *The Dark Dwarf (Supercool Studio) *The Dragon of the Land of Mogridor (Supercool Studio) *The Last Knight (Supercool Studio) *The Last Minotaur (Supercool Studio) First Lines *A demon-spawn has materialized! It challenges us and wrecks havoc! *Look! A golem! It is made from silk and stone. *The sorceress claims she cannot be stopped! *Those cadaverous liches are attacking the rampart! *Witches have turned our beautiful steeds into beautiful frogs! Second Lines *Bravery will be required. Bravery, and strong bladders. *Bring me the Sword of Flay! Not that one! That is the Sword of Fillet. *Let us throw roc eggs then! At least until the roc returns. *Perhaps we should ask the Rat King for help. *Ready the magic lightning bolt! Lightning bolt! Lightning bolt! 'Horror' Titles *The Condemned (Supercool Studio) *The Dreadful Werewolf of Elk Grove (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Abnormal Ghost of Tacoma (Supercool Studio) *The Disgusting (Sailaway Studios) *The Disgusting Cleaver of Indianapolis (DPZ Studios) First Lines *That horrendous creature is killing the townsfolk! *That really gross thing is eating my leg! *Blood is menacingly flowing from that elevator! *Vampires want to suck our blood! *This hitherto-unknown species is getting stubby! Second Lines *And we're out of bullets! Throw the gun! *I knew dropping pig's blood on the prom queen was a bad idea. *Looks like an exorcism is in order. *Oh how care-free life was a mere ninety-or-so minutes ago... 'Medical Drama' Titles *Boston General (KTV Studio) *Dayton ER (KTV Studio) *Dr. Campbell (KTV Studio) *Dr. Ellis (KTV Studio) *Dr. Harris (KTV Studio) *Dr. Martin (KTV Studio) *Dr. Moore (KTV Studio) *Dr. Robinson (KTV Studio) *Dr. Simpson (KTV Studio) *Halifax ICU (KTV Studio) *Johnson Dental Surgeon (KTV Studio) *Lewis RN (KTV Studio) *Norfolk OR (KTV Studio) *Norwalk ER (KTV Studio) *Oceanside ER (KTV Studio) *Oregon General (KTV Studio) *Powell Dental Surgeon (KTV Studio) *South Bend ICU (KTV Studio) *Stewart Dental Surgeon (KTV Studio) *Williams Dental Surgeon *Arizona OR (Supercool Studio) *Cox RN (Supercool Studio) *Dr. Parker (Supercool Studio) *Dr. Williams (Supercool Studio) *Elk Grove General (Supercool Studio) *Ellis OBGYN (Supercool Studio) *Grand Prairie ER (Supercool Studio) *Springfield General (Supercool Studio) *Waco OR (Supercool Studio) *Dr. Robinson (DWBS Pictures Studio) First Lines *Actually sir, it is a tumor. *Get me a neurosurgeon and a pair of bolt cutters, STAT! *I'm not going to have a third person die on me today! *It's airborne and it's in the ER. *No, it's not supposed to look like that. *People with this condition can live a long comfortable life, or you could be dead tomorrow. *Personally I've always thought it was lupus. *Sometimes it really is brain surgery. *This hospital won't stand for your gonzo tactics doctor! *We can rebuild him, or at least his knee. Second Lines *But he was taking the placebo. *I'll tell the family but you can go to hell! *I'm allergic to penicillin in addition to your sarcasm doctor. *I seem to be immune to this virus and your charm. *Some things are more important than the Hippocratic oath. *Sometimes I lay down on a gurney like a patient, just so people will leave me alone. *So we had just sewn up the patient, and I'm thinking, where did I leave my scalpel? *The only thing incurable is my love for you. *The only thing that will make you sick in this hospital is the food from the cafeteria. And the superbugs. *They don't have a vaccine for human error. *Your mother's in the ICU, but she's lucky she's not in the morgue. 'Romance' Titles *Her Hug (Supercool Studio) *The Lover of Lust (Supercool Studio) *The Romance of Passion (Supercool Studio) *The Fiance of Desire (DWBS Pictures Studio) *Her Amour (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Husband of Passion (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Groom of my Significant Other (DPZ Studios) *Her Touch (Lucky Film Studios) First Lines *Our love is everything to me. *The look in you eyes is perfect. *This moment is everlasting. *This moment is melting my heart. *Today is like a sunflower. *Your embrace is beautiful. *Your kiss is perfect. *Tonight is breathtaking. Second Lines *It must be love. *I want this moment to last forever. *Let's dance! *Let's make sweet love! *Let's run away to the Caribbean. *This is what true happiness is! *You are the love of my life. *Let's go somewhere where we can be alone. 'Sci-Fi' Titles *Benjamin and the Professor (Supercool Studio) *The Electronic Spaceship (Supercool Studio) *Emily and the Abyss (Supercool Studio) *The Experiment from the Future (Supercool Studio) *The Gigantic Cloneasaurus (Supercool Studio) *The Incredible Ant (Supercool Studio) *The Invasion from Andromeda (Supercool Studio) *Mariah and the Molecule (Supercool Studio) *Mason and the Ant (Supercool Studio) *The Ray Gun from Rigel Five (Supercool Studio) *The Kafkaesque Brain (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Professor from Far Away Galaxy (DWBS Pictures Studio) *The Robot from Mars (Headley Studios) First Lines *Another dimension? This could mean intergalactic, planetary war! *In order to get rid ourselves of the aliens, we'll bring their natural predator to Earth. *It's no secret that aliens enjoy that particular brand of peanut butter-flavored chocolate, and now we're all out! *It sounds lame, but it turns out water actually kills the aliens... we need water! *That Turning Machine's become self-aware... again! *The atomic, ion-dual-processing core is about to blow! *The radiation must have made he cockroaches super intelligent! Unfortunately, it just makes us terribly sick. *They say this could lead to some sort of war in the stars or, at least, of the worlds! *This means we're not alone in the Universe and, yet, we still won't be able to get dates. *We accidently left the boss's cat in the cryogenic-sleep stasis chamber. *When you said "alien," I thought you meant "illegal," not... the slimy kind. Second Lines *At this point, we should really start looking for a new planet to colonize... *Good Scott! That is horrible! *If only our advanced technology could get us out of this mess sooner! *I guess that's what we get for turning people into flies! *I suppose it could be worse: We could have been abducted by aliens - those probes are cold! *On top of that, I lost the keys to the space station. *That's it! I'm going back to the space port's cantina! *The anti-inter-planetary marriage people will be upset about this! *This is worse than the time we tried making our own galactic empire. *This makes me very angry. *This would make my skin crawl - if it didn't naturally do that. *Well, I guess I'll be wiping my memory for the third time this month... *Would it help if we did the time warp again? 'Sitcom' Titles *The Amelia Davis Show (KTV Studio) *Cooper in Charge (KTV Studio) *David in Charge (KTV Studio) *The Elisabeth Turner Show (KTV Studio) *The Emma Mason Show (KTV Studio) *The Eva Ryan Show (KTV Studio) *It's Amelia (KTV Studio) *It's Jonathan (KTV Studio) *It's Landon (KTV Studio) *The Jesus James Show (KTV Studio) *Julian in Charge (KTV Studio) *Lillian in Charge (KTV Studio) *Love and Marriage (KTV Studio) *The Maya Williams Show (KTV Studio) *The Miller Family (KTV Studio) *The O'Sullivan Family (KTV Studio) *Parker in Charge (KTV Studio) *The Stevens Family (KTV Studio) *The Wilson Family (KTV Studio) *The Stella Wood Show (Lucky Film Studios) * It's Aided (Golden Gate Film Studio) First Lines *Come on! *Drew promised Wick he's look after the dog! *He asked her how she was doin'! *I can't believe I married you! *If uncle Phil eats that pie, we'll be all out! *In fact, Michael knew about the illusion but was afraid to tell us. *It's supposed to always be sunny... at least in Philadelphia. *Mr. Denby fired Norm! *People aren't respecting our authori-tah! *Suit up! *They said something about going... to the moon! *Well, according to Jim, his brother's John. *We'll need to keep this all in the family. *We need more d'oh-nuts! *We should find out who the boss is. *What is it he's talkin' about? Willis? *Whoa! Second Lines *As long as Mork doesn't find out! *Better tell Roseanne. *But we'll need to be quick! Laverne - and possibly Shirley - will be here soon. *But we're gonna make it after all! *Cheers to that! *I suppose this is what life with that Bonnie girl is like. *I thought Clarissa explained all of this! *Luckily, I know nothing! *Maybe we'll find out more if we tune into the news with Les Nessman. *Murphy and Brown will not be pleased. *Next we'll hear an alien's been eating our cats... or something insane like that! *Now you know how I feel. *That nanny should be able to tell us more. *This is going to be legendary. *We've made a huge mistake. Category:Lines